Perfect Family
by Yuki'NF Miharu
Summary: Naruto bahagia. Ya, ia bahagia karena rumah tangganya berjalan dengan lancar. Kini ia tidak hanya berdua dengan Sakura, tapi juga di temani buah hati mereka. Dan Naruto yakin, dalam kehidupannya akan semakin banyak kenangan yang terukir di dalamnya. [For Event #4LOVESHOT #YuTa #MarriageLife #4] Enjoy!


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Perfect Family**

 **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave this Page.**

 **Enjoy and hope you like it!**

"Papa! Ayo bangun! Ayo bangun!"

Naruto berpikir, mungkin tulangnya akan remuk jika setiap hari harus di bangunkan anaknya dengan cara di injak-injak seperti ini. Naruto membuka matanya yang masih berat. Ketika membuka mata, harinya di sambut oleh seorang bocah lelaki berambut pirang yang memiliki bola mata seindah zamrud.

"Shinachiku," Naruto mendesah pelan. "Bukannya Papa sudah bilang untuk membangunkan Papa pelan-pelan?" Naruto memijit pinggangnya yang terasa ngilu.

Sedangkan bocah berusia 6 tahun itu hanya meringis. "Habisnya Papa tidak bisa di bangunkan dengan suara saja!" Shinachiku melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Maafkan aku kalau aku menggunakan cara kekerasan."

Sebelah tangan Naruto menepuk pelan kepala bersurai pirang itu. "Kau dan Mama-mu memang mirip!" Naruto menyeringai lebar, lalu bergidik ngeri ketika otaknya mengingat Sakura yang membangunkan dirinya. Kalau anaknya loncat-loncat di atas kasur lalu menginjaknya, lain cerita dengan Sakura yang menarik selimut hingga ia jatuh dari tempat di tidur dalam waktu satu detik. Naruto menghela napas. "Papa mau mandi dulu. Bilang pada Mamamu kalau Papa sudah bangun." Naruto mengusap sesaat kepala anaknya sebelum ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

xxx

Seperti biasa, ketika Naruto keluar dari kamarnya, aroma masakan langsung menyambutnya. Ia menuju ruang makan. Ia tersenyum, sarapan selama enam tahun ini, mereka tidak berdua lagi. Mereka memiliki anggota keluarga baru, sang buah hati.

"Papa kenapa lama sekali? Cepat makan atau sup-nya akan dingin!" seru Shinachiku yang sedang menyantap sarapannya.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Shinachiku sesaat lalu mendudukkan dirinya. "Ah, sepertinya enak!" Naruto mulai memegang sumpitnya dan bertepuk tangan dua kali. " _Ittadakimasu_!"

"Makan yang banyak. Hari ini kau lembur, kan?" tanya Sakura yang baru membuka mulut setelah menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Iya, hari ini aku lembur sampai malam," jawab Naruto setelah menelan makanannya, lalu mulai memasukkan makanan lagi. Ia makan dengan lahap hingga penghabisan. Naruto meraih gelas yang berisikan air, lalu meminumnya.

"Sayang sekali, padahal Shinachiku minta adik."

Naruto menyemburkan air yang sedang di minumnya. Sukses membuat Sakura dan Shinachiku terkejut bersamaan ketika melihat Naruto yang terbatuk-batuk.

"Papa, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shinachiku pada Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Sakura- _chan_ , kita ada di depan anak kecil," ujar Naruto pelan dengan sedikit terbatuk-batuk.

Sakura tergelak sesaat. "Kenapa kau sampai kaget segitunya?" tanya Sakura sambil terkikik geli. Sakura sedikit memajukan dirinya ke arah Shinachiku. "Kalau Shinachiku mau adik, minta Papa buatkan ya." Sakura berbisik pelan dengan seringaian jahil.

Shinachiku pun menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Papa, tolong buatkan adik untukku. Aku ingin punya adik." Shinachiku berujar dengan polos. Naruto yang mendengarnya hampir saja jatuh dari kursinya. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sakura- _chan_..." lirih Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia melihat jam sesaat. " _Yosh_! Ayo kita berangkat, Shinachiku!"

Shinachiku mengangguk. Ia meraih tas sekolahnya dan memakainya. Lalu, berlari keluar lebih dulu. Menyisahkan Naruto dan Sakura yang masih ada di ruang makan. Sakura mendekati Naruto, meraih dasi yang di kenakan suaminya dan membetulkannya dengan rapih.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu di depan anak kita?" tanya Naruto. Ia mendesah pelan.

"Kupikir, akan lucu melihat reaksimu," jawab Sakura, terkikik geli. "Shinachiku sebenarnya juga ingin punya adik kecil." Kini Sakura merapihkan kemeja Naruto agar tidak terlihat kusut.

Naruto menghela napas lelah. "Ada-ada saja anak itu," Naruto mendekati Sakura, lalu mengecup kening istrinya seperti biasa. "Aku pergi kerja dulu." Naruto tersenyum, lalu melangkah pergi dari sana.

Sakura mengikuti langkah kaki suaminya sampai di depan rumah. Ia melihat Naruto dan Shinachiku mulai masuk ke dalam mobil. Sakura melambaikan tangannya ketika suami dan anaknya melambaikan tangan. Lalu, mobil pun berlalu pergi. Sakura sedikit merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Setelah ini, ia akan beres-beres rumah, lalu berbelanja untuk memasak makan siang dan malam. Tak lupa juga menjemput Shinachiku di jam pulang sekolahnya.

Semenjak Shinachiku lahir, Sakura selalu mencoba untuk menjadi Ibu yang baik untuk anaknya dan juga menjadi istri yang baik untuk suaminya. Walaupun di rumahnya ada seorang pembantu, ia juga bisa bersih-bersih rumah. Ia banyak belajar mengurus rumah tangga dari Mamanya dan Kushina– Mama Naruto, belajar ber _makeup_ agar selalu terlihat cantik dari Ino, dan banyak hal lainnya. Dan akhirnya, ia mulai terbiasa dengan semuanya.

xxx

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan angka 11. Tapi, kenapa Naruto belum pulang? Biasanya kalau lembur, suaminya akan pulang jam 10 malam. Terlebih malam ini hujan turun dengan deras. Jujur saja, Sakura mulai merasa khawatir. Berbagai pikiran negatif menghampiri dirinya. Sedari tadi ia hanya mondar-mandir bak seterika sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

Suara mobil yang masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya membuat Sakura berlari cepat ke arah pintu. Rasa khawatirnya meleleh dan menghilang ketika melihat Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari mobil. Sakura tersenyum, ia membukakan pintu untuk Naruto.

"Sakura- _chan_? Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak menungguku?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat Sakura yang membukakan pintu untuknya. "Kau bisa sakit nanti," lanjut Naruto sambil menutup pintu.

" _Baka_! Aku tidak bisa tidur karena khawatir. Di luar sana hujan lebat dan kau terlambat pulang. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu?"

Naruto tersenyum. Ia sangat tahu kalau Sakura sedang takut saat ini. "Sudahlah. Kau habis berpikir hal negatif, ya? Aku baik-baik saja. Kau lihat?" seru Naruto mencoba menghibur Sakura. Ia tersenyum ketika Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Ayo masuk kamar. Aku mau mandi, lalu tidur. Kau harus tidur. Ini sudah malam." Naruto meraih tangan Sakura dan membawa wanita itu menuju kamar mereka.

xxx

"Mama, Papa,"

Naruto dan Sakura menoleh bersamaan ketika pintu kamar mereka terbuka saat mereka sedang mengobrol sebelum tidur. Kepala Shinachiku muncul, membuat Naruto dan Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Kenapa Shinachiku belum tidur?

"Di luar petirnya menyeramkan. Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Masuklah!" Naruto berujar dengan seringaian lebar.

"Kau boleh tidur di sini," sambung Sakura.

Naruto dan Sakura menjauhkan diri, mempersilahkan Shinachiku untuk tidur di tengah-tengah mereka. Shinachiku langsung melompat naik ke atas kasur setelah menutup pintu kamar. Bola mata _emerald_ itu menatap Naruto dan Sakura bergantian. "Apa kalian selalu mengobrol sebelum tidur?" tanya Shinachiku.

"Tentu saja! Hanya sebentar, kok." balas Naruto semangat.

"Ne, Papa, kenapa aku tidak boleh punya adik?" tanya Shinachiku.

Naruto kembali menghela napas. Ia memutar bola matanya. Lagi-lagi anaknya mau membahas hal yang sama seperti tadi pagi. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa tergelak mendengar pertanyaan anaknya.

"Shinachiku, kau tahu? Mamamu akan menjadi sangat merepotkan saat dia hamil." Naruto berbisik pelan, namun berhasil di tangkap oleh Sakura.

Kali ini Sakura mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah Shinachiku. "Membuat Papamu kerepotan itu mengasikkan. Apa kau tidak mau lihat penderitaannya?"

Naruto meringis. "Saat sedang mengandungmu, Mamamu bisa menghabiskan berporsi-porsi ramen ukuran besar. Saat aku mau berangkat kerja pun dia malah mengajakku nonton bioskop, padahal masih pagi. Bahkan, Mamamu malah bermain layang-layang. Benar-benar merepotkan. Apa Shinachiku mau membantu Papa untuk mengurus Mama selama masa-masa kehamilannya yang merepotkan?" jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Shinachiku tampak berpikir sejenak, sedangkan Sakura hanya tertawa kecil sambil menahan malu. Masa-masa kehamilan Shinachiku membuatnya melakukan hal-hal ekstrem.

"Akan kubantu Papa! Jadi, aku akan punya adik, kan?" Shinachiku menjawab dengan antusias.

Naruto mendesah pelan. "Akan Papa pikirkan!" Naruto tersenyum tipis sambil mengacak-acak rambut anaknya sesaat.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau punya adik?" tanya Sakura sambil mengusap pelan kepala anaknya.

Shinachiku tampak berpikir. "Aku akan menjaganya. Dia punya kakak yang hebat sepertiku, dan aku akan mempunyai adik yang lucu. Aku juga mau kita pergi piknik, makan bersama, dan foto bersama. Bukankah lebih menyenangkan kalau tambah satu lagi?" Shinachiku menatap Naruto dan Sakura dengan antusias.

"Tentu saja semua itu menyenangkan!" seru Sakura sambil memeluk Shinachiku gemas.

Naruto mulai merebahkan dirinya, di ikuti Shinachiku dan Sakura. sebenernya ia masih bertanya-tanya. Kenapa anak kecil seperti Shinachiku malah membicarakan hal-hal dewasa? Apa anaknya terlalu pintar? Atau karena guru sekolahnya? Kalau ini semua karena guru sekolahnya, ia akan buat perhitungan pada guru-guru di sana.

" _Yosh_! Ini sudah larut! Ayo tidur!" Naruto menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya dan istri beserta anaknya.

Kini, rumah tanggal mereka sempurna. Tahun yang berlalu dengan cepat tak melunturkan kehidupan indah mereka. Mereka percaya, untuk tahun-tahun ke depannya, keluarga ini akan terus membuat kenangan indah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **AN :** Yosh! Ini adalah fic penutup dari kelompok **YuTa** dengan tema **Marriage Life**. Semoga menghibur readers-san sekalian. Maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan di fic ini. Segala masukan yang membangun akan di terima dengan lapang dada #eh?

Story 1 dan 3 di tulis oleh **Arata Aurora**

Story 2 dan 4 di tulis oleh saya, **Yuki'NF Miharu**

Happy 4 Love-Shot

Salam, Heaven and Earth


End file.
